Simplify the following expression: ${6(7-3y)+6(y+1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {6(}\gray{7-3y}{)} + 6(y+1) $ $ {42-18y} + 6(y+1) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ 42-18y + {6(}\gray{y+1}{)} $ $ 42-18y + {6y+6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-18y + 6y} + {42 + 6}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-12y} + {42 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-12y} + {48}$ The simplified expression is $-12y+48$